


You're it!

by Sheepaleepz



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swearing, Time is terrifying when you challenge him to a game of tag, but aren't they all, everyone is a little too competitive, wind is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepaleepz/pseuds/Sheepaleepz
Summary: Wind is bored and starts a game of tag. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never posted anything on here before here we go haha. Chapters are gonna be kinda short because I'm not one to write a lot at a time lol. Hope you enjoy!

The meadow was wide open and exposed to the summer sun. It was hot, but there was a slight breeze that came through occasionally. The heroes sat in the grass, bored. 

Everyone else seemed content with the silence, except for Wind. He sat up impatiently and bounced in place. He looked around at the other heroes. Sky was whittling away at something, Legend was laying face first in the grass. Wild was messing with his weird magic slate thing, Wolfie snuggled up next to him. Wind let out a dramatic sigh and fell back onto the ground, staring at the clouds, trying to make out shapes. 

Wind sat there before his eyes suddenly lit up. He jolted upright with a wide grin on his face. “We should play tag!”

Warriors sat up and cocked an eyebrow. “Tag?”

“Mhm!” 

Legend lifted his head off the ground and rested it on his hands, “Isn’t that for little kids?” he smirked.

“It doesn’t have to be!” Wind frowned, “anyways I’m really bored.”

Wild looked over, “sounds fun to me.”

Warriors looked around and shrugged, “I’m down.” He got up from his seat and scanned the group in front of him, “anyone else?”

Four, Hyrule, and Sky looked up from their activities. Four gave a thumbs up and Hyrule nodded. Sky looked over at Time, who had dozed off a while ago. 

“Looks like the old man’s asleep,” Legend chuckled before standing up. “He probably couldn’t keep up with us anyway.” 

As if on cue, Time awoke with a laugh, locking eyes with Legend. “Try me, veteran.” Legend’s eyes widened, he looked away and tapped his foot. 

Wind giggled, “alright, I’ll be it. Wait, what about the rancher?”

“I’m sure he’ll get the hint once he comes back,” said Wild, running his hand through Wolfie’s fur. 

“Alright, get ready, and no items! I want it to be fair. I’ll give you guys ten seconds.” Wind grinned and rubbed his hands together. “One!”

The word had barely escaped Wind’s lips before everyone had sprung up and ran into the nearby woods, he frowned. _“Twothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten!”_ The chase was on. Wind sprinted into the woods, hoping to find _someone_. He looked around, spotting trampled leaves and twigs, he headed in that direction, catching a glimpse of bright blue ahead of him. _Captain._ A devious smile spread across Wind’s face as he snuck up behind his fellow hero. Warriors turned around at the noise but it was too late. Wind lept at him and smacked him in the arm. “YOU’RE IT! No tag-backs!”

Warriors gasped and put a hand to his head. “You got me! How could you?” He smirked and gave Wind a light shove, “nice one kiddo, run along now.” 

Wind laughed and disappeared back into the woods. 

* * *

Warriors took in his surroundings before picking a random direction to run in. He ran for a while before a small figure caught his eye. It was Four, leaning against a tree.

“You it?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Warriors said, picking up speed. Four gulped and took off with Warriors right behind him. He was fast, but Four’s size allowed him to effortlessly slip through the underbrush, leaving Warriors clomping behind. It didn’t take long before Warriors had completely lost sight of the small hero. However, he caught glimpse of Legend, who was running right towards him.

“Oh, hey Captain, is Wind still it?”

Warriors laughed and put a hand on Legend’s shoulder, “Nah... but you are.”

Legend’s eyes darted from Warrior’s hand to his face, “Mother _fucker_ ,” Legend hissed, utterly betrayed. 

“Seeya!” Warriors waved before taking off.

Legend let out a heavy sigh, “ugh, now what?” He jogged through the forest a little, tugging his tunic away from the branches. Anyone could be anywhere, this forest was massive. Legend slowed his gate when he heard a rustling, his ears twitching at the sound. He looked around and saw Hyrule sitting in a tree, unaware of Legend’s presence. He thought for a minute before a lightbulb lit up in his head. Legend sized up the tree then walked a little ways away from it. He crouched down, preparing to sprint. Hyrule remained oblivious. A devilish smile crept onto Legend’s face. 

_This was gonna be good._


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitiveness has already gotten the best of our young heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u sm to ontoxay for helping me edit this chapter!! Go check them out their stuff is great!
> 
> My paragraphs look so much longer in google docs what is this blasphemy.

Legend sprinted forward, his pegasus boots making him an unstoppable force. Hyrule jumped at the noise, turning to see Legend running full speed at the tree. He tried to react but it was too late. Legend lept, kicking the tree as hard as he could. It shook violently, sending Hyrule careening towards the ground. He sprang up and tried to make a run for it, but Legend threw himself at the traveler, just managing to tap his shoulder. 

“Hey! The sailor said no items!” Hyrule protested, rubbing his arm.

“Whatever do you mean? I just used the shoes on my feet,” Legend said, smug, lifting a leg and gesturing to his boots, grinning wickedly. 

“Fine, but I’m getting you next time!”

“We’ll see about that,” Legend teased. He glanced slyly at the traveler one last time before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Hyrule stood in silence for a moment, twitching his ears to see if he could pick up on anything. There were only the sounds of birds and the wind. He spun around and randomly chose a direction to go in, jogging lightly through the bushes. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the meadow they started in. 

Hyrule spotted Time in the middle of the camp, Twilight standing a ways away from him. They seemed to be talking to each other. Hyrule crept behind a bush and waited for the right moment. A passing bird overhead caught the attention of the older heroes. 

_Perfect._

Hyrule took a deep breath before springing from behind the bush and sprinting towards Time, tagging him in the back. 

“Gotcha!” Hyrule exclaimed. He shook his hand; it stung after smacking the plate armor. 

Despite being tagged, Time turned around and smiled. “Nice one.” He turned his attention towards Twilight, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He charged forward, full speed. The clanking of his armor echoing throughout the forest. Twilight’s eyes widened and he turned to run, but he was doomed from the start. Time clapped him on the shoulder so hard that he nearly fell over. Hyrule stood there, utterly terrified. 

“Jeez, old man, since when could you move so fast?” Twilight huffed, regaining his balance. 

“Call it… instinct, I suppose.”

Twilight opened his mouth to say something but decided not to question it. He shrugged and took off into the woods. Time looked over at Hyrule, who was still frozen. He couldn’t help but laugh at the traveler’s horrified expression.

* * *

Twilight trudged through the woods, looking all around him for any sign of movement. His wolf form would make sniffing out the other heroes easier, but he decided to respect Wind’s wishes for now. Just as he was about to walk off, he saw the bushes in front of him rustle. 

_Legend._

Twilight ran after him. Legend cursed and stumbled as he tried to get away. Legend was fast but Twilight’s long strides made it easy to keep pace. Legend looked back every so often to see the rancher right behind him. Twilight stayed laser-focused on the veteran, stumbling over rocks every now and then but regaining balance within seconds. 

“You don’t let up, do ya?” Legend hissed.

“Not really, no.” He continued his chase, although he was starting to tire from all the sprinting. His wolf form would’ve made that easier, too. Legend looked back to check again, blowing a raspberry as he picked up speed. He ducked and weaved through the foliage like it was nothing. 

Twilight was just about to give up when Legend’s hubris caught up with him. He glanced back at the rancher one last time before tripping over an unseen root. He went airborne for a moment before faceplanting into the dirt. Twilight couldn’t stop himself from cackling at the spectacle. He slowed down and crouched next to Legend, giving him a pat on the head.

“You’re it,” he said, stifling a laugh. 

Legend slapped Twilight’s hand away indignantly. “Man, I _just_ got tagged earlier, too.” He sat up, brushing himself off. His face was dirty, and his hands were a little scraped. 

“That sounds like a you problem. You alright?”

“Fine.” Legend stood up. “I’ll get you next time.” 

Twilight laughed, a cocky grin on his face, “Alright, seeya.”

* * *

Legend didn’t have to run for long before spotting Sky. He had gotten his sailcloth tangled in a bush and was trying to gently pry it free. Legend tried to sneak around a tree, but Sky looked up.

“Oh, Legend! Are you it?”

“Perhaps…” Legend said, the grin on his face evil as ever.

Sky panicked as he tried to free his sailcloth. He barely managed to get it loose and dodge before Legend could tag him. He took off running while the veteran stayed hot on his trail. Legend debated on using another item but decided against it. Sky wasn’t exactly known for his endurance— it wouldn’t be long before he gave up. Despite this, he was doing a fine job of maneuvering through the forest. Legend took extra care in his steps this time; he wasn’t too keen on getting a face full of dirt again. He took his time and kept a consistent pace. Sky would tire eventually. 

Sure enough, Sky was slowing down. Legend could hear him panting and his steps were getting heavier and clumsier. He checked behind him to see if Legend was still following. He was. Legend smiled wide and waved, and Sky rolled his eyes. 

“Leave me alone, Legend!” Sky called.

“Not a chance.”

Sky sighed dramatically and broke into a full-on sprint. His one final push before exhaustion took him. Legend had this one in the bag. Sky finally slowed to a halt. He dropped to his knees and fell face first into the ground, defeated.

“Dear Hylia, just tag me,” said Sky, muffled. 

Legend made a show of waltzing up next to Sky, kneeling down and poking the hero as if to make sure he was still breathing. “Got you.”

Sky groaned and looked up. “Well played, veteran. You chased me down like some kind of wild animal.” His tone wasn’t congratulatory at all. 

“Maybe you should work on your endurance training,” Legend teased, ruffling his hand through Sky’s hair. Sky swatted his hand away halfheartedly, too exhausted to fight back. 

“Very funny.”

“Rest up now, you’ll need it!” Legend stood back up, throwing up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out, laughing as he disappeared back into the trees. 

_Why that little—!_

Sky sat up begrudgingly and rubbed his eyes, breathing still heavy. He would get up soon, he just needed… five more minutes.


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Sky sleep please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of a block workin' on Team C0UR4G3 so I thought I'd finish up chapter 3 of this fic haha. Hope you enjoy!

Sky didn’t know why he agreed to this. Everyone knew he was a terrible runner. Short sprints were fine, but fleeing from your friends in a game of tag? What was he _thinking?_ Sky staggered to his feet, blood pounding in his ears. He brushed his fingers through his hair and smacked his cheeks a couple of times. 

He was fine. This would be fine. 

He decided to walk through the forest, anything more and he was afraid he might pass out. Sky took his time, treading lightly so as not to alert anyone. He balled up his sailcloth in his hands as he walked; he didn’t want to risk it getting caught on another bush. After a while, he paused to take in his surroundings again when he spotted Wild, perched in a tree. He wasn’t very well hidden, and he spotted Sky immediately. 

“Hey there!” he called. 

“Hello, Champion. Enjoying the view from up there?”

“Yeah, it’s real nice. Who’s it?”

Sky hesitated. “Well, that would be me.” 

Wild’s calm expression didn’t falter. If anything, it became more reassured. “Well it seems like I have nothing to worry about then,” he said. 

Sky glared at Wild, who laughed. Most of his energy had returned to him by now. He sized up the tree, stretching his arms a little. Wild looked a little confused.

“You’re not gonna climb the tree, are you?”

Sky replied with a devious smile before rushing at the tree. He jumped up and grabbed the first branch easily. Wild’s confused look twisted into absolute horror as Sky was almost all the way up the tree in seconds. Sky grabbed the branch Wild was sitting on, and just as he was about to tag the champion—a dome of orange light surrounded him. Sky’s eyes widened as it expanded too fast for him to react. He braced himself as it hit him full force and sent him flying out of the tree. He landed on his back, the air escaped his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit. 

Wild peered from behind the branches, “Are… are you okay?”

Sky continued to cough, but slowly regained his breath, “I’m fine,” he said. “What in the name of Hylia was that?” 

“I-I dunno… instinct?” 

“INSTINCT?” Sky sputtered, “You could have killed me!”

“I’m sorry!” Wild slid down the tree. “A-are you sure you’re alright?” 

Sky stood up and brushed himself off. “I’m fine, really. I’m going after someone else, though,” he said. “I don’t wanna be sent flying out of a tree again.” 

“Fair enough,” said Wild. He scaled the tree again with the same ease that Sky had. Sky waved and continued his search. 

He didn’t have to go far. It hadn’t even been five minutes and Sky could already hear the loud rustling of bushes nearby. The childish laughter that followed signified that it was Wind. The sailor exploded out of the bushes, skidding to a halt as soon as he noticed Sky. 

“Are you it?”

“That I am, sailor.” 

“Oh no!” Wind giggled and ran away. Sky chased after him, a little slow; he was still winded from falling out of the tree. Despite Wind’s short legs, it was still hard to keep up with him. The sailor could easily run under trees and tall bushes, whereas Sky was left to push them back, slowing him down. 

Wind checked behind him and frowned. Sky was starting to get winded again, slowing his gait to a light jog.

“You okay back there?” Wind called.

Sky huffed, “Fine, fine. I’m just… just tired is all.”

Wind stopped running entirely. “Do you want a break? I can be it if you want.”

“You pity me, huh sailor?” 

“No!” Wind crossed his arms, “I don’t want you to overwork yourself is all.”

Sky mulled it over. He thought about refusing, but his legs felt heavy and his chest ached from all the running. Maybe he could go back to the clearing and rest a while.

“Alright, we have a deal. Get the cook if you see him.” Sky smiled and put a hand on Wind’s shoulder.

“Aye-aye!” Wind saluted Sky and ran off. Sky sighed, a nap was in order.

* * *

  
  


Wind hummed a shanty to himself as he walked through the woods. He swung his arms back and forth, not really making an effort to keep quiet. It was nice to stretch his legs after spending the past couple of days in the same spot. The forest wasn’t riddled with monsters for once. Wind congratulated himself—tag was a wonderful idea. It almost made him feel like he was back on Outset, running up and down the island with Aryll and the other kids. 

“Pipe down, I hear someone.” 

Wind snapped out of his daydream. He crouched down and listened. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Wind recognized the voices as Legend and Four. He grinned as he tried to come up with a plan to get them.

Any plan was foiled when Legend and Four stumbled out of the bushes. Four was a bit more graceful than Legend, who was left to pick leaves out of his tunic.

“Oh, hey sailor,” said Four, waving. 

“Hi!” Wind smiled wide.

“Who’s it?” asked Legend.

“Me!” Wind sprung up and lunged at Legend, who jumped out of the way at the last second. Four backed up and ducked behind Wind, then took off through the trees. The sailor spun around to face Legend, who awkwardly sprinted past him to catch up with Four. 

Wind cackled and ran after them, catching up to Legend within seconds. He reached his arm out as far as he could, taking care not to lean too far over. Legend looked behind him, eyes widening. Four was a few feet ahead, Legend strangely following his every move. 

The sailor pressed on—he couldn’t afford to give up now! Legend checked behind himself again, then reached into his pockets as he ran. Wind gave him a quizzical look, reaching his hand out again. 

The veteran produced a small device from his pocket, some kind of weird grappling hook.

Wind scowled. He was _cheating!_ He extended his arm and jumped. “Hey—!”

Legend fired the device, the hook latching itself onto Four’s hood. In an instant, the two had swapped places, and in the confusion, Four tripped and rolled into the dirt. Not having time to react, Wind tripped over Four and hit the ground. 

Legend stopped to turn around, breaking into a fit of laughter after seeing Four and Wind splayed in the dirt. Four got up and tried to run past Wind, but he grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip again. Legend laughed harder, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“You cheated!” Wind shouted. “I told you no items!” 

Legend took a second to collect himself. “Aw c’mon, sailor, this is way more fun!” 

Wind sat up and crossed his arms. “Fun for you! All I got was a face full of dirt!”

“Welcome to the club, pipsqueak. Did you really expect that rule to last?”

“C’mon, veteran, that wasn’t cool,” said Four. 

Legend’s devilish grin faded, his eyes darting from Four’s disapproving look to Wind’s flushed and dirty face. A part of him did feel a little bad, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from cracking a smile at the sailor’s tomato-red face. 

“Well, guess you’ll have to catch me then!” Legend bowed then started running.

Four sighed and got up, digging into his own pockets. Wind looked up at him curiously as Four pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on.

“If he’s not gonna play fair, then neither am I,” he said flatly. He extended his arms, and for a few seconds nothing happened. Wind looked even more confused.

A few moments later, there was a yell, followed by a string of curse words that grew louder and louder. Four smiled as Wind stared in awe. Soon enough, the bushes produced Legend, who was desperately trying to grab at any tree or vine he could find, his left arm being pulled by some unseen force. 

Legend craned his neck to look at Four, _“You—!”_

“Karma, my friend,” said Four, as Legend’s arm found its way into his grasp. “You’re it,” he said before letting go.

Legend yanked his hand away, clutching the bracelet around his wrist. Wind didn’t bother to stick around and started running. 

“If I see you again, it’s on sight,” Legend hissed, stabbing a finger at Four’s chest. Four shrugged and walked off. 

The veteran squinted, weighing his options. Wind was still visible so he ran after him, pulling a hookshot out of his pocket. He aimed it at a large tree trunk before firing. It yanked him forward with a jolt, causing him to fly through the air. Thankfully, after not hitting any stray branches, he caught up with Wind. 

Wind yelped in alarm, but it was too late. Legend jumped forward and clapped the sailor on the back. “You’re it!” 

“FUCK YOU!” Wind screeched, whipping around and smacking Legend in the arm. “You’re not playing next time!” 

Legend stumbled back, seeing the death glare on Wind’s face. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. That was shitty of me.”

Wind took a deep breath. “It’s fine…” His childish smirk slowly returned. “I’ll just tell everyone to go after you.”

“How dare!” Legend gasped in mock-scandal.

“Good luck, bunny boy!” Wind laughed. Time to find someone else to go after. Preferably someone who didn’t cheat.


End file.
